


Stealing Jewels

by I_Dance_2_Silence



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen is bored, Carmen steals from ACME, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Post Season Four, The itch to steal, but it's still really cute, it's not super romance heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dance_2_Silence/pseuds/I_Dance_2_Silence
Summary: Carmen goes in for her bi-annual check-in with ACME to prove she's not committing crimes she should be arrested for, only to reveal that in her now peaceful life, she can't help but want to steal jewels.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Stealing Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> There's a potential trigger I could tag, but it's spoilers. This is fluff, and it's goofy.
> 
> If you're concerned about this trigger warning (and it's a spoiler, last chance) there's some consensual kidnapping. And that's really all, it's mostly pretty chill. <3

Cheif smiled politely at the fidgeting Carmen Sandiego before her. Their bi-annual meeting was going as expected, Carmen, as always, not willing to join ACME and still unwilling to get a regular job.

Carmen's old teammates Zach and Ivy stood in the back of the room with Chase and Julia. They were there mostly for moral support, but also to make plans to hang out with Carmen since she was in town again. It was always an exciting time.

Today's meeting was going much better than their first meeting where she had to explain to Carmen that she wasn't allowed to forcibly decolonize museums. That had been a truffle.

Still, Carmen cooperated with ACME telling her to stop. (Cheif was accepting Carmen _threatening_ to continue to decolonize the museums if they didn't do something legally as 'playing along' with bureaucracy.)

This meeting had gone just about as smoothly as their previous one when Carmen had admitted that she had decided to steal weapons from an alleged terrorist group. Cheif had decided that that was probably the best they were going to get. 

But today, Carmen Sandiego had admitted that she had _already moved on_ from that revolution to a new wild idea- buying up debt and real estate in America and making it go away as the new debt collector. It was very much unlike her usual Modus of Operandi (MO) that Cheif was incredibly curious to hear how this came about. Apparently, Player had graduated high school and was trying to get her to go to college with him, so she found something to do that she could do virtually. This wasn't even a crime!

Carmen Sandiego was doing virtual Robinhood-type work just to keep her new college life interesting. (How she was accepted into college with no prior education, Cheif didn't want to know.)

Virtual work clearly wasn't enough though, as throughout their time together, she had never seen Carmen this **fidgety**. And the last thing Cheif wanted was to witness the world's greatest super thief experience a relapse.

"Carmen, are you sure this new lifestyle is exciting enough for you?"

"I'm not bored," she replied, speaking far too quickly as her leg bobbled up and down under the table.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you're really okay with living a semi-normal life?"

Carmen looked away. It was only a matter of time before she broke and it was obvious. Even Carmen had limits.

"Carmen," Cheif used her mom-voice.

Carmen bit her lip. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Cheif furrowed her brows, knowing better than to make any promises.

"I have this really bad itch to steal. Like really really bad."

"I see."

"And I saw jewels on the way in. Can I... steal them? I'll give them back, I swear. I just..."

"Want the thrill of the chase?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Well, we did catch some counterfeit pieces the other day, and we're waiting on on our analyst to arrive. I'm assuming that's the jewelry you saw on the way here? Think you can take a look and spot the fake for us?"

"Do I get to take jewels?" Carmen asked, eyes shining.

"As long as they get back here before the professional analyst can have a look at them, I doubt anyone will mind. Just be careful."

"Of course. I know value when I see it."

"Alright. You have my permission to take something. Get it out of your system, here, in a safe environment."

"Just don't play easy on me. That'll take all the fun out of it. Like, actually hunt me down and stuff."

"Of course."

"You guys down?" Carmen asked her old team. "Whaddya think? Can I take jewels from ya?"

Cheif turned to the agents behind her.

"This oughta be good," Ivy grinned.

"Yeah. Her and jewels got quite the history," Zach replied playfully.

Carmen turned to the more grown adults for consent.

Devineaux shrugged, "I do miss chasing le femme rouge."

"Just no rough-housing," Julia said softly.

Carmen stopped fidgeting and smirked. "May I begin?"

"Let me send an announcement to my agents to let them know what's happening."

"Aw, come on Cheif. Think of it as a security check! It'll be fine."

"Carmen"-

Not missing a beat, Carmen popped up from behind the table and on top of it, before launching herself towards the door, scooping up Agent Argent on the way out.

" **I GOT JULES!** "

Realization set in. _She wanted to take Jules, not jewels._ Cheif was the last to react and chase Carmen down the hall, following the sound of maniacally happy laughter.

Julia wrapped her arm around Carmen's neck, trusting that she wouldn't be dropped but still not loving the feeling of getting carried at a full sprint. Carmen was giggling incessantly, throwing in an occasional, "I did it," and "I stole Jules."

Julia could help but smile, feeling Carmen radiate pleasantly chaotic energy. 

"Left," Julia whispered as they reached a cross-section of the hallways.

"Hey, no hints!" 

She had slowed down just enough for Julia to see Carmen's smile, which was absolutely beaming. Carmen continued going straight.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to go straight."

"You don't know where you're going."

"But I'm having fun!"

"This is the direction of VILE prisoners."

Carmen skidded to a stop, being mindful of keeping Julia tucked into her arms, "left it is."

It drained some of the thrill of the moment, but Carmen nuzzled the top of Julia's head and the blush she got in response was quick to re-inspire her wicked grin.

Carmen ran the way Julia had advised, picking up speed before skidding to a halt again.

Julia perked her head up, looking at the window Carmen was staring at. Inside the observation room were a handful of goods with their replicas. 

"The real crown is on the left," Carmen said looking up at the hallway camera. "Now I'm taking my loot! I've got Jules!" She cried out like a toddler experiencing the magic of bubbles for the first time. 

The giggling was quick to return to Carmen's voice.

Unsurprisingly, no one even caught up to her and she managed to get all the way to the outside parameter of the base.

"Well that was fun."

"I'm glad you had fun, Carmen."

Carmen's smile fell and she set Julia back on her feet. "Were you not okay with me doing this? I thought"-

"Stop."

Carmen fell silent, reading every flicker of Julia's body language at the speed of light.

"I knew what you meant."

"Cheif didn't."

"She doesn't get you like I do."

"So what now? I could take you back."

"Or..."

"Or I could take you for coffee. Maybe take you on a surprise vacation. Cheif did say I could take you as long as I give you back eventually."

"I don't think she _really_ agreed to that."

"Sounds like a 'her' problem."

Julia rolled her eyes, "just as long as you spend some time with Zach and Ivy. They miss you, you know."

Carmen bit her bottom lip, her gaze drifting to space as she made her plan. "They'll come and find me. They do have to get you back, right?"

"Although they probably trust you to give me back eventually, they may just enjoy chasing you."

"Then let's give them a hint. Let me take you on an adventure, and I'll leave them clues. It'll be just like the good ol' days, right?"

"Well, normally I was chasing you and they were running with you, but I suppose it's similar enough."

"Are you sure you're okay with me taking you? Really past this point is kidnapping."

"Consider it consensual kidnapping. Just don't tie me up and hold me hostage."

"Wasn't planning to. I know you won't run."

Julia smiled softly at her. "So where now?"

"Uh, dunno. I didn't think I'd get this far."

"Well, where would you like to go?"

Carmen's body shifted as her eyes flickered to something behind Julia. "If I'm doing this, we're going now. Ready?"

"To go on an adventure with you? Always."

Carmen whisked Julia off her feet, moving swiftly away from the base and to her car.

Julia smiled, burning her nose into Carmen's neck. She wasn't sure what exactly she had just signed up for, but it couldn't be bad.

Carmen always kept things interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little fic! I don't plan to add anything to it, but if you like the idea and want to continue with this setup of everyone hunting Carmen and Julia, feel free to make a series and build on it! I don't mind, if this inspired you, have fun. <3
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
